An Unexpected Reunion
by SomebodyWhoLovesThings
Summary: Apollo has been in Khura’in for 3 years, and after the legal system is functioning normally, he returns to the Wright Anything Agency and meets the latest addition to the group. Vera x Apollo, Phoenix x Maya on the side.
1. Leaving Khura’in

**Hey everybody, SomebodyWhoLovesThings here.**

**I've always been a big shipper of Verapollo. It's not my *favorite* ship in Ace Attorney (that goes to NaruMayo), but it comes in a close second.**

**I've never really understood why I liked it so much. Maybe it's because of my fondness for Turnabout Succession, or maybe it's just because I liked AA:AJ a lot more than most.**

**Either way, this story is set three years after Phoenix Wright: Spirit of Justice, and Apollo is coming back from Khura'in. I hope you guys enjoy the FanFiction!**

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

**July 31st (2031)**

**Royal Residence**

"Nahyuta, I'm sorry that I'm not staying in Khura'in. Maybe I'll come back some time. I'll at least visit!"

Nahyuta smiled. "Apollo, you've done more than necessary by staying here. You've kept up with so much work and kickstarted the revolution. Now there's lawyers everywhere!"

I laughed heartily. "No problem! Just doing my job!"

Nahyuta stopped and looked at me somberly. "That... reminded me of Dhurke."

I stood still. _Holy... that was a very Dhurke thing to do! Maybe I'm more like him than I thought! _"Huh... maybe I'm more of a spiritual successor to him than I thought."

Nahyuta smiled. _It's so nice seeing him actually be able to smile... I still remember him being held back from doing so years ago. _"I guess so. I'm going to miss having you around, Justice."

"Hey, 'Let it go and move on', Nahyuta!" I said jokingly.

He elbowed me. "Hey, knock it off!" We had developed a more brotherly relationship over the past three years, more like how we used to act around one another. It was probably what I was going to miss about Khura'in the most.

Rayfa and Amara came walking down the pathway. "O-Oh, Horn Head! Big Brother!"

"Hap'piraki!" I said.

"Justice here is going to be flying back late tonight back to America. I wanted to see him one more time before he left."

Rayfa looked down sadly. "Yeah, we've heard," said Amara. "We sure do appreciate what you've done here in Khura'in, Mr. Justice. We'll welcome you back with open arms any time you want to visit or return."

"Y-Yeah, thanks!" I said to Amara. _Man, she's not even queen, but I still feel super intimidated in her presence. Remember when I accused her of murder like it was nothing? Well... that confidence is long gone._

"Horn Head..." Rayfa was facing me, but shyly avoiding eye contact. "I wanted to... to..."

Amara patted her back. _Ah, Rayfa bring as awkward as ever trying to be a normal person. _Rayfa looked up at me and started getting angry. A blush found its way onto her face, and her eyebrow started twitching. "W-What are you looking at, Horn Head!"

_Uh oh, my little smirk must've been noticed. _Rayfa lifted her fist to hit me, hesitated, then stopped. _Well at least that changed since 3 years ago. _"I-I'm sorry! Go on!"

Rayfa held out a necklace in her hand. "It's for you."

I picked it up and analyzed it. _Huh? This looks like... _I turned to Nahyuta. "Can I put this on my head or are you going to choke me with it?"

He laughed at that remark. "No, Rayfa made it. She wants you to take it with you to America." Rayfa still avoided eye contact with me.

_This looks exactly like Nahyuta's! I'll definitely keep this!_ I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will! I'll be sure to come back to Khura'in at some point, at least to visit!"

Amara smiled. "We'll be glad to have you back when that does happen. Keep in touch with us until then!"

"I will! Have a great day!" Nahyuta and I walked off and we went to his quarters for a bit. We had tea and magatah'mans.

I had gathered all of my belongings that I wanted to keep, and packed up my things from my law office. Staying here and running my law office was something I was content with doing, but I wanted to go back to America for at least one more year.

I missed everyone there. I had visited twice dueing the three years I was gone, but I still hadn't made many connections in Khura'in. I mostly was around Datz and the royal family, especially Nahyuta. My work was always up to the top of my hair.

"Apollo, are you doing alright?" Nahyuta asked while I was spacing out.

"Oh, yeah! I was just thinking about things."

"Okay. Are you glad Rayfa made that necklace for you?"

"Most definitely!" A wide smile found its way onto my face. I learned years ago that Nahyuta had apparently gotten that necklace from Dhurke when he was 11. He didn't learn until years later, but it was commemorative of Rayfa's birth.

"I still find it funny that I had this necklace for 17 years and I only realized the meaning less than a decade ago."

"Yeah. Dhurke was still living life on the run, huh?"

"He was. Aren't you doing so now?"

"Huh? Running from what?"

"The fame of living in Khura'in, of course." It was true. The name Phoenix Wright was "popular" in America, but when people heard "justice", the first thing they thought about was my law firm.

"I do admit the stress of the work was getting to me," I said. "But I think I'm actually going back to the Wright Anything Agency for a while."

"Really? That must be a steep transition, even though you used to work there."

"Yeah. Going from being the boss of the most famous law firm in a nation to simply being employed at a smaller firm is a big jump."

"Why would you take it?"

"I mostly enjoyed the people I worked with at Wright's agency, but the difference in atmosphere and size really does make a difference."

"Ha, yeah. Dhurke, you and I are pretty much the legends of the legal world here."

"Haha, yep!" I checked the time. It was about time to leave, so I got up and started grabbing my belongings.

"Ur dihara Justice!" I heard Nahyuta say as I left. I turned around and waved as I left to go to the airport.

_Goodbye, Khura'in._

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

**Short chapter, I know. And I'm writing on a phone, so for some reason the edits will almost always save with completely centered text, so I'm sorry for that issue. I'll fix it when I can.**

**I wanted to start the story quickly, but the chapters will come out quicker! Anyways, see you all later!**


	2. Welcome Back, Apollo!

**Hello everyone, SomebodyWhoLoveaThings is back again! Just wanted to apologize once more for the centering issue (one of the most annoying things about the FanFiction app personally).**

**I'll be sure to fix it at some point. Sorry for those who it bothers the most. Anyways, on with the FanFiction!**

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

**August 1**

**Wright Anything Agency**

The boss had gotten a call on the office phone. I was cleaning up my painting supplies at the moment, but I overheard him answering it.

"Hello, this is Phoenix Wright from the Wright Anything Agency. How may I help you?"

_Is this who I think it is?_

"Oh, Apollo! Hey, have you landed?"

I smiled. _Looks like it. _I was incredibly bummed out when I found out that Apollo had left to go to another country when I joined the Wright Anything Agency two months ago.

"Good, good. Athena should be at the airport in a few minutes, and she'll bring you to the agency from there."

Short pause.

"Alrighty. We'll be waiting for you. See you soon!" Wright hung up the phone.

I turned around and started picking up my paint supplies again, and Trucy came up from behind me, scaring me.

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" I yelled. Trucy couldn't stop laughing for a while. _Man, for someone who's 20 years old, she still acts a tad childish._ I smiled. _But that's okay._

"Are you excited to have Polly back! I haven't seen him in a year and a half!" Trucy was thrilled to have Apollo back. She was giddy with excitement

"Um... well..." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I haven't seen him in like... four, maybe five years? You really think he'd remember me?"

"Of course, of course! Polly would never forget your case, let alone you! I remember the day he met you at the detention center and you only gave him your business card. He was so nervous!" _Thank goodness I mostly learned how to socialize since then... _

I had learned how to talk to people a lot better than I used to. Clients and customers mostly helped me out with that when I used to work at my old studio. But I still never had many true friends until Trucy when she reached out to me about eight months ago.

Since then, I've mostly been pretty cool with talking to people. I'm very introverted, and I still struggle with talking on the phone. And I'm still kinda awkward a lot of the time. But I'm passable in most social scenarios.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to be very nervous today... haha." I laughed.

"Aw, don't say that. I know you haven't been to a party before, but I'll stay with you the whole time. And maybe Polly and I can go somewhere else with you if you need some quiet time."

We're throwing a welcome back party for Apollo, and I'm moving all of my art supplies so we can put a table in the front room of the office. We're all off of work today.

"Thanks, Trucy." She gave me a quick hug. Trucy is very excitable and can be a bit physical at times, but I've gotten used to it. She might just be doing it to get me used to it, because I've never really done things like "high fives". I've only done handshakes with people and hugged my father.

"Any time! I'm going to go hang up the 'Welcome back, Polly' sign!" She beamed and went to go get it. I had made the sign, but she fervently asked that I make it say "Polly" and not "Apollo".

Later, we set up the rest of the party. We laid out tables and put food and drinks on them, we had blown up balloons, and we even had a cake with a picture of Mr. Wright, Trucy and Apollo printed on it.

I looked down at the picture and smiled. The three must've had a strong sense of family. I'm glad they get to see each other again. The guests had started to arrive soon after we had finished settig up.

This was a surprise party, so Apollo and Athena were not back from the airport yet. But many people started coming in. Our first guests were Wright's girlfriend, Maya, and her cousin, Pearl.

I had to ask Trucy who they all were, but the guests who ended up coming were Miles Edgeworth, Ema Skye, Klavier Gavin, Solomon Starbuck, Juniper Woods, and Simon Blackquill.

**About 30 minutes later...**

After everyone had gotten here, they helped set up. Afterwards, we turned off all of the lights and all hid behind furniture to jump out and say "Surprise!" when Apollo came in.

Mr. Wright got up in the middle of the room. "Get in positions, everybody! Athena just pulled into the driveway!"

We all went to our spots. I hid with Trucy near the back, because I didn't want Apollo to see me first. I argued with Trucy over this for a bit, but she couldn't convince me. I was a nervous wreck.

Trucy slapped my hand. "Quit biting your nails or I'll make you wear my magician's gloves! Polly will be so happy to see you!" She beamed at me trying to get my hopes up, and it worked a little bit.

Eventually, we heard footsteps. Everyone was still hiding but we heard Mr. Wright. "Shh! Here he comes."

When Apollo and Athena had gotten up to the door, we heard them chatting through the wall softly. Athena opened the door for him. "For you, m'lady."

Apollo turned around while walking forwards. "Excuuuuuse me, princess!"

Mr. Wright had flipped the light switch and we all jumped out of our hiding places. "SURPRISE!"

Apollo turned around with the most startled expression on his face. "WAAAAAAAGH!" He fell backwards on the couch, causing everyone to laugh.

"Welcome home, Apollo! We're glad to have you back," said Mr. Wright. He shook his hand happily.

"Thanks for this, everybody!" Trucy ran up to Apollo immediately, while I was still in the back.

"POLLY!!!" She lept up and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Trucy." I was still hanging out in the back watching them. I hadn't really talked to anybody yet.

Remaining near the back, I had to consciously avoid biting my nails. _He was one of the reasons I started going to the outside world, and now I can't even talk to him... It's like I forgot everything I learned about how to socialize._

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

I was following around Polly during a good portion of the party, and he spent a lot of time greeting people. He had seen Mr. Wright, Athena and I when he came back to visit. Heck, he'd even seen Juniper one time with Athena.

But he hadn't really seen others, like Blackquill, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Starbuck, or Vera. My goal was to get Polly over to Vera so they could start talking again. I know Vera's been doing a lot better, but this is a party, and she hasn't seen Polly in over four years. There's no way she'll be able to make the approach herself, so I figured I'd bring Polly to her.

I had been following him around for about 20 minutes, and I was getting impatient. While he was talking with Prosecutor Blackquill, I started tapping his shoulder.

"Polly..."

"Yes, Trucy?"

"I want to show you one of my new magic tricks! Come here!" I had developed a plan.

"Okay, one moment. I'm talking to-" Grabbing his shirt, I started dragging him.

"Come here! Quick!" Blackquill laughed understandably, probably because I treated Polly similarly to how Athena would treat him.

"Ugh, fine. I don't see why you're so eager, Trucy."

I walked a path that would put Vera in plain sight, though I pretended like it wasn't my plan. "I've been perfecting it for almost a year and a half! I promise you'll like it."

"Is it going to require me to be a... human... test subject...?"

"No. Just come here." I continued walking to my room.

"Hey, one second."

"Polly, you can talk to Blackquill later! Right now I-"

"Vera? Is that you?" Vera looked up to see Apollo and was surprised by him coming to her. She put the sketchbook she had been writing in on a desk nearby.

"M-Mr. Justice?" Her face was lightly tinted red, and she was practically glaring holes into Polly.

"How... how's it going?" Apollo laughed awkwardly. He probably didn't know how far she's come socially. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Her face remained pink, as she struggled thinking of what to say. "I... I'm doing... a lot better now!" Finally able to speak, she let out a cute smile. _There we go!_

"What are you doing _here_? Of all places to see you, I wouldn't expect you to come to a party."

"I-I... I actually work here now! I have been for about... about two months."

"Really? That's... that's great! I'll see you around here more often then."

Vera couldn't find much else to say after that. She kind of just smiled at him for a bit, but them she lost eye contact with him and started to look away. _Uh oh, I think she's getting nervous._

"W-Well... uh... I'll see you later!" Apollo walked away awkwardly as Vera remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Apollo walked up to me. "So do you want to show... me the... the..." I couldn't hold back a humored grin from taking over my face. "What's your deal?! Was this your plan all along?"

"Uh... no, not really. I-"

"You jerk!" He hit my shoulder and I laughed it off. "I'm gonna go back to the others. Please don't force any unwilling girls to talk to me, I think I'm fine."

He walked off seeming a bit frustrated but more embarrassed than anything else. I looked over at Vera, who was sketching up a storm in the corner that she had been in since the start of the party.

_I have to wonder, did that help the scenario at all? At least they're introduced now, but did my interference make it any better or worse at all? I'm starting to think I might have made it worse off... but then again, would it really be any different if Polly just saw her like that without me?_

Figuring the best way to know was to ask how she was feeling, I decided to simply walk over to Vera and ask.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I just didn't really know what to say afterwards, but I'm fine..."

"Do you think the setting may be bothering you or is it just the nerves after not seeing him for so long."

She thought for a moment, then responded. "I... I'm not sure. Mr. Justice is a good guy and all... but... it feels so weird..."

"I guess it just takes some getting used to, huh?"

"Yeah. I... I want to..."

"You want to what?"

"I... think I'm going to go outside for a little while."

_Oh gosh..._ "Oh no, are you okay?"

"No, no! Don't worry. I... I just don't really feel super comfortable in here. You can come if you want."

_I want to help her out... but I don't really think she wants to talk, and I don't know what I could really do to help her if I go outside with her._ "I think I'm going to stay in here, that is unless you want me to come with you."

"No, no, you can stay in here if you want. I think I'm just going to sketch some things."

"Ha, per usual."

Vera smiled. "I was really glad to see Mr. Justice again, thanks for bringing him over. I'll see you in a bit!" She went outside, closing the door behind her and sat on the doorstep, looking in the distance. I imagine she was looking for something to sketch.

_At least it wasn't a train wreck. An awkward silence for Vera is practically still par for the course._

**~ About 3 Hours Later ~**

I was still standing out next to the doorstep, and people had started to leave the party. Focused on my sketch, I wasn't really paying attention to them.

Some of them seemed to have stopped and looked at me for a bit, but nobody really ever said anything. I just went on with my sketching as usual. _I wish I didn't care what people thought about me while talking to them._

Somebody else came outside, and once again, I didn't really pay attention to who they were. Their shadow loomed for a little while, which started to make me wonder, but I went on.

"Geez, Vera. Are you completely self-taught?" I jumped a little bit and turned around to see who it was.

"M-Mr. Justice! H... Hello!"

He sat down next to me. "You can just call me 'Apollo' if you'd like. I'm not your lawyer anymore."

"O... Okay..." I turned my attention back to my sketchbook. _I'm a bit scared right now... I know he's a good person... but... _

I looked up suddenly. "Oh, sorry! I didn't answer your question."

"D-Don't worry! You can get back to sketching if you want." I closed my sketchbook and put it down, and took a deep breath. _Calm down, he's just a friend you haven't seen in a while. You can talk to Trucy like it's nothing!_

"Yeah... but I want to... you know... talk to you."

Apollo smiled and looked away briefly. "You don't have to."

"But I want to. I haven't seen you in forever." _My face feels like it's going to explode..._

"Ha, yeah. It seems like we have some catching up to do."

"Okay, anyways... I'll... I'll start." _Deep breaths, Vera. _"I took a year of classes at Ivy, but school didn't feel like a great fit for me, so I ultimately went back to the studio for a while."

"Ivy University?"

"Yeah."

"That's where Mr. Wright went to college! Did you know that he dipped his toe into the art world in college?"

I looked up. "Wait... really? I... I had no idea!"

"Yeah, I know! Who would've thought?"

"How did you know? Has he told you?"

Apollo ran his fingers through his hair and laughed nervously. "Oh. Uh... he was kind of my... idol when I was younger. I looked up to him a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, looking away bashfully.

I laughed. "Well, we all have things we like. You remember my obsession with Troupe Gramarye?"

"Yeah. Working here you must get the inside scoop on all of Trucy's stuff, huh?"

"Eh, not really. I did get to see her show for free at one point, though. I was really grateful."

"It's crazy! I've even heard whispers about her in Khura'in, and that's pretty far off from here. She's going to become as famous as her father, maybe even more!"

I tilted my head slightly and gave him a look. "Uh... Kuh-rah-een?"

"Oh, I'm an idiot," he said. "I forgot you don't know where that is. That's where I've been working for the past 3 years. Has nobody told you about it?"

"Well, I think I've heard the name before..."

Apollo started to run his fingers through the necklace he was wearing, which I hadn't even noticed beforehand. "Yeah, I'll have to tell you about it more later."

I lifted up the necklace so he could see. "Is that where this is from?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine made it for me. It's actually from the-"

The door opened unexpectedly behind us, and I instantly let go of his necklace and pulled my hand back. _Why didn't I do that sooner._

Trucy came out the door. "Polly, Vera! Where did you two go?"

"We're right here, Trucy." Apollo put my sketchbook and utensils in my lap and got up. "We'll have to talk more later. It was nice catching up!"

"Polly, where are you going?"

"I need to go to my apartment and finish up that business.I rented one for a year, but I'll probably stay here longer."

"You need someone to drive you?"

"No, Athena drove me here, but it's right over there. About half a mile, probably."

"Okay, bye!" said Trucy.

"Nice seeing you, Vera!" I blushed a bit and waved as he left.

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

**So I have no idea why the centering thing is working on this document and not chapter 1... but I digress.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this as frequently as I can.**


End file.
